


The One Who Cried Wolf

by VisceralComa



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, Magic and Science, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceralComa/pseuds/VisceralComa
Summary: -summary pending-





	The One Who Cried Wolf

"There are two other matters, Herald." Leliana approached as soon as the others  were out of earshot. Josephine went to her office where Lady Vivienne awaited. Cullen exited the Chantry with Cassandra whilst discussing their newest asset, the Blades of Hessarian. 

“Oh?” Cora sighed. She’d really been hoping on taking a break after traveling all the way from Val Royeaux and back. They’d taken a detour in the Storm Coast once their boat landed to pick up the Bull’s Chargers after receiving word of their offer. Which led to finding out the Inquisition’s scouts had been kidnapped by the Blades of Hessarian. A real mess, but hey, she now had a Qunari bodyguard.

“Several months ago, the Grey Wardens of Ferelden vanished. I sent word to those in Orlais, but they have also disappeared.” Leliana gestured for Cora to follow her outside.

“That doesn’t sound suspicious at all,” Cora’s voice dripped with sarcasm.

Leliana was pleased the Herald could find some humor in the chaos. “The others have disregarded my suspicions, but I cannot ignore it.”

“How do you suppose we find them?” The Herald was curious. It was too convenient for the Grey Wardens to have up and disappeared just months prior. Had they known the Breach would happen? What if they were involved?

“We have two options.” Leliana dismissed Charter from guarding her tent.

“Two?” Cora smirked as she leant against a barrel. “We are _spoilt_ for choice.”  

“Two is better than one, which is certainly better than none.” Leliana handed a report to Cora. “Two days ago, my agents in the Hinterlands heard news of a Grey Warden going by the name Blackwall.“

“I thought you said they all disappeared.” Cora squinted at the report. It had two locations marked. One not far from one of the camps. It was on the west side of the upper Hinterlands lake. The other was further south in the Fallow Mire.

“I did. I have heard rumors that his actual name is in fact Thom Rainier. Who is wanted in Orlais for murdering Lord Vincent Callier and his family.”

“Then…” Cora frowned. “He’s lying?”

"He could be." Leliana frowned. "Or Thom Rainier and Blackwall are one and the same. Many Wardens used to be criminals afterall. But without the other Grey Wardens to confirm, we can only assume he is the Warden Blackwall.”

“Is there anything else on him?”

“A local farmer by the name of Giles speaks well of him. He’s informed my scouts that he protected them from the demons after the Breach. Yet took no pay and asked for nothing in return.”

Cora frowned. “You spent time with Grey Wardens during the Blight, does that seem like their behavior?”

“It's not unusual, though Queen Cousland certainly asked for plenty of martial aid for the Blight in return. But not once did she ask for coin or any material gains, well except for when she asked for Anora’s hand.” Leliana recalled.

“Hmm.” Cora looked over the report. “Says here this Blackwall also helped when bandits attacked. Preying on what remained of their farms. And he conscripted them. That normal too?”

“It is hard to truly say but I would consider that usual Warden behavior from my experience. Though they certainly never conscripted anyone except Loghain.” Leliana confirmed. 

“How reliable is the source of the rumors?”

“Which brings us to option two.” Leliana smiled.

“The source of the rumors is option two?”

“Yes. And reliable isn’t the problem.” Leliana admitted. “It’s more to do with The nature of the other leads they’ve given us. They are preposterous. Unthinkably outrageous.”

“Outrageous?”

“Farfetched is more accurate.”

“Leliana. There is a hole in the sky; My hand holds a magical mark. Said mark can seal rifts that pour demons from the fade. And you think rumors about a murderer masquerading as a Grey Warden is outrageous?”

“I see your point, but I met them in Kirkwall during my investigations and again in Orlais during the White Spire’s rebellion.” Leliana explained. “Where they hinted at the death of Lord Seeker Lambert and the Kirkwall mage rebellion.”

Cora shifted in place. “And now they are giving you a hint about the last Grey Warden in Ferelden? Is that not really suspicious?”

“It would be, had she not warned me of those catastrophic events to happen years in advance.” Here Leliana stopped and frowned, ashamed. “They gave me another rumor, nay I should call them predictions. It seemed preposterous at the time but I fear I should have taken it more seriously than the other two.”

“What prediction?”

“The breach.” Leliana sighed. “To quote their words. _A breach will herald the end of the world as you know it by a wolf in sheep’s clothing._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a mesh of ideas that's been kicking around that made it's resurgence with a little help from Spellweaver (THANKS SPELL). An MCIT joins the inquisition as a wizened master after living in Thedas for some time. But also sort of the opposite of my other fic "No Deed Left Unpunished" where instead of being treated like a spy, this MCIT was dismissed and thought of as crazy and completely ignored at every step of the way, until it was too late. Hence the title of this work "The One Who Cried Wolf" 
> 
> I warn thee now, this MCIT will be a shitbrickhouse mage of skill and power to match the other companions. Because why not? Lets have some fun with this niche instead of living in Angst land.
> 
> I am considering pairing suggestions.


End file.
